


lethargic

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, baby's first smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yay mornings!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	lethargic

You awaken to a warm morning and the near-silent whisper of a soft breeze. It laps at the thin curtains, their translucency giving a golden glow to the room. You yawn, nuzzling your head further into the pillow, the duvet wrapped lightly around you and the form that lay next to you. Both your glasses and his shades lay on the floor, as well as other items of clothing scattered around the room from the previous night’s flurry of passion, torn off clothing and sheer lust and desperation driving you both. Now everything has stopped. Everything is slow. You smile softly as you move closer to the blond next to you, wrapping your arms around him and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. He comes back to you within waves of his own lucidity, a drunken smile hovering on his face.  
“Morning.” He near-whispered. His throat was still sore and hoarse from the night before. You respond with a smile as he turns over to face you, his legs tangled with yours and your hands layered over each others, fingers entwined. You gazed into each other’s eyes, a loving look on your face, a moment that would put the Disney princesses to shame. He digs his face into your chest to hug you, and his hair smells like smoke and sex.

It’s the realest thing you’ve smelled in a while.

He presses a kiss to the center of your chest, and you giggle softly. It tickled you in the nicest way as he kissed again, this time a little lower.  
“What are you up to down there?” you ask him, fingers lacing in his hair gently. He nudges your abdomen with his forehead, like a cat would to your palm if you stroked its head. You thought Dirk was a bit like a cat. Somewhat hostile, but he’s lovely if you get him comfortable. Also he has a weird thing about birds. He presses his tongue flat against your stomach and you barely contain a gasp. He licks a stripe from your belly button right the way up to your chin, and you arch your back off the mattress. You place gentle hands on his shoulders as he kisses at your neck, rolling you both so he was flat on top of you.  _You were both already naked_   _anyway_ , you think to yourself as your face dyes itself a soft burgundy colour. He notices, and continues.

Cheeky prick.

He moves up now, taking your bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it softly and giggling, the vibrations rippling up and down your spine.  _You could tell where this was going, he always gets his way._  But you can’t bring yourself to give a fuck as he grinds against you, your hands slide down onto his back. Could you not give a fuck or were you too distracted to form a fuck?  _The plot thickens._  He hums contently as he slides down you, his ass bumping against your-  _well_.  _You couldn’t exactly help it, could you? Especially with Mr Bump N’ Grind doing the worm on top of you._  You were still slick down there from the past evening’s activities, so there was no stopping him. It’s not like he minded the pain, anyway. He sat up, hovering himself above your member. He smirked, staring right at you. He dropped slowly without giving it a second thought, nibbling on his lip contently, his brows knitted together. It pained you to watch, you were worried you’d blow there and then. But thanks to some shred of self control still lying dormant within you, he sat comfortably upon your pelvis without an inner semen firehose fountain, which was good enough for you. He takes the time to steady his breathing as you take his hands, which he responds positively too. You hear AR faintly, beeping out a snarky little remark as he sat on the bedside table. But you’re too occupied with this heap of hot damn on your hips to care.

He pulls himself up on his knees and back down again, and you whine high in your throat. He whimpers, but continues. You’re tempted to grab his hips and force him faster, but you feel that would kill the mood. Plus, you like to watch him. His movements are lazy, unrushed. It was the speed of two lovers rather than two men rushing to get themselves off. You smile softly, your words of appreciation forming in your head before a groan replaced them. He tenses up a little, and you know he’s close as he speeds up. You grab his hand tight, linking your fingers together. He lets out little huffs of breath every once in a while, vocalising them louder, higher in his throat. You shift your legs a little, feeling the familiar heat and clenching in your stomach. You’re nearly there too. With a choked huff of air and a quick slam into your hips, Dirk spends himself all over your stomachs. That sets you off like a chain reaction, your brain goes, then your balls. He winds his fingers into his own hair as you spill inside him, an expression of bliss wiping his face.  As you relax, he falls forward, your limp member slides out as he shifts onto you. He keeps one knee either side of your pelvis as he leans his head against your chest as he did before.

You spend the next few minutes listening to each other’s breathing as you come down from your high. Your pulses soon slow down to a relaxed rate as Dirk rolls off you, and you inhale the smell of sex and sweat as it coats the two of you. You’re exhausted, and you can see that in his eyes, he is as well. You pull the duvet back over the both of you, as you turn to face each other, smiling softly and linking hands once more. You press your foreheads together, feel the warmth on his face as you slide back into lucidity.

He always gets what he wants.

And you love it.


End file.
